


to my first love,

by princessdamien



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Break Up, F/F, F/M, Gen, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love Letters, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessdamien/pseuds/princessdamien
Summary: letters written to your first love that you'll never send
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	to my first love,

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on here!  
> I'll probably add more chapters, but I'm not too sure yet :P  
> I hope you enjoy <3

To my first love,

Hi Tetsu, I don’t think you’ll ever read these letters, and quite frankly, I don’t think I want you to. But my sister said that this was a good way to get everything out of my system, so here I go.

Today we broke up.

I’m so absolutely in love with you, I can literally feel my heart breaking into pieces. It isn’t fair for me to feel this way though considering I’m the one who broke up with you. Even though it was what’s best for the both of us it still hurts like hell.

You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you cry until today. I used to tease you all the time because it really seemed like the only time you could cry was watching sad movies.  
But I guess I was really wrong, wasn’t I Tetsu? I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forget the look in your eyes when I said that we should break up. The look of pure heartbreak and betrayal, as if you didn’t also see it coming.

I’m never going to forgive myself for hurting you, and even if it ended up being mutual. I promised you that I would protect your heart with everything I have, that it will never break. But I broke that promise.  
I was the one who decided I couldn’t change for you.  
I was the one who decided to make the choice to leave.  
I was the one who decided to look at this and realize that we just weren’t working.

I’m glad you don’t hate me though. I don’t know how I’d be able to cope if you blamed me. Maybe one day in the future we’ll be able to reconnect and be friends once again. Or maybe we’ll meet each other once again and realize that we’re meant for each other.

I keep thinking about how we’ll reconnect. I just can't imagine a world where I'm not yours and you aren't mine. It’s probably not the best for my healing process though, but I just can’t help it.

I always used to wonder about whether soulmates were real or not, but I am almost certain they are, and that you're mine. You’re the first person I’ve ever fallen in love with and I just don’t want to let go of you yet. As I write this, I’m curled up in one of your hoodies with the matching cat plushies you got us for our 1 year anniversary.

For now, I don’t want to heal. I don’t want to let go of the memories. So I’m going to live in them for a while. I’m going to watch videos of us together and play our song on repeat. I'm going to be blissfully ignorant, and pretend you’re at a training camp and can’t get to your phone because I just don’t think I can say goodbye to you just yet.

I love you Tetsu, more than I can put into words and I so desperately hope you know that. I don’t think I’ll ever stop loving you, you’re always going to occupy my heart and my mind. If things were just a little different.

Take care of yourself.

With Love,

Your [Y/N]


End file.
